Psionics
Psychic Powers (also called Psionics), are abilities that utilize the power of one's mind. Unlike most powers which require special mutations or predestined coincidence to be used, every individual is capable of becoming a Psionicist (although few ever try to use them). Terms Relating to Psionic Powers *Psionic Capability - The ability for a being to train and use Psionics *Psionic Potential - The inate ability for a being to use Psionics **NOTE: Absense of Psionic Potential DOES NOT equal absense of Psionic Capability *Psionicist - A being that uses Psionics **Trained Psionicist - A Psionicist that obtained their initial Psionic abilities through rigorous training and discipline of the mind; typical of individuals without Psionic Potential (although those with Psionic Potential have started this way) **Natural Psionicist - A being with strong Psionic Potential, giving them the inate ability to "naturally" use Psionics. Can still train their powers to gain more abilities or temper those they have General Description Psionics are manifested purely by mental discipline. It is power literally from the mind. This means that an individual's Intelligence, Willpower, and/or Wisdom all contribute, in some way, to the strength of their Psionic abilities. This doesn't mean, however, that only elder creatures can use Psionics. In fact, many of the universe's greatest Psionics are quite young by their race's standards. It should be noted, however, that some individuals have an inate capability to use Psionics. While these people can more easily utilize and manifest Psionics, they still require mental discipline to effectively use their abilities. This has led to some Trained Psionicists actually being more powerful than many Natural Psionicists. Classes of Psychic Powers Psychic Powers come in 6 classes, called 'Disciplines', each of which has its own different kinds of powers, called either 'Sciences' (Major Powers) or Devotions (Minor Powers). Only highly skilled individuals can use more than one Discipline, although several individuals have been known to obtain a quick understanding of multiple Disciplines when starting out. Each Discipline of Psychic Powers (excluding Psychoportation and, obviously, Metapsionics) has a counterpart in Torilian Magic. Clairsentience Clairsentience powers enable a character to learn secrets long forgotten, to glimpse the immediate future and predict the far future, to find hidden objects, and to know what is normally unknowable. They include precognition and remote viewing. A psionicist who specializes in clairsentience is known as a seer, and is most akin to an arcane diviner. Psychokinesis Psychokinesis powers manipulate energy or tap the power of the mind to produce a desired end. Many of these powers produce spectacular effects such as moving, melting, transforming, or blasting a target. Telekinesis is the most famous Psychokinetic Ability. Psychokinesis powers can deal large amounts of damage. They include energy missile and tornado blast. A psionicist who specializes in psychokinesis is known as a kineticist, and is most akin to an arcane evoker. Psychometabolism Psychometabolism powers change the physical properties of some creature, thing, or condition. They include animal affinity and psionic revivify. A psionicist who specializes in psychometabolism is known as an egoist, and is most akin to an arcane transmuter. Psychoportation Psychoportation powers move the manifester, an object, or another creature through space and time. They include astral caravan and psionic teleport. A psionicist who specializes in psychoportation is known as a nomad, and has no arcane counterpart. Telepathy Telepathy powers can spy on and affect the minds of others, influencing or controlling their behavior. They include psionic suggestion and mind switch. A psionicist who specializes in telepathy is known as a telepath, and is most akin to an arcane enchanter. Metapsionics Metapsionic powers generally augment other psionic powers, although the discipline also contains some utility powers. List of Physical Manifestation of Psionics The physical manifestation of Psionics can be quite diverse. A quick rundown of known manifestations are as follows: *A grouping of string-like purple wisps *A glow or light around the target (or, for telepathic abilities, the Psionicist's eyes) **Bluish glow **Greenish glow **Purplish glow **White light **Gold light *No manifestation Levels of Psionic Skill Based on a being's level of mental discipline, strength of Psionic Potential, etc., that being's level of Psionic skill can be different. Here are the various levels of Psionic Skill, as determined by Torillian sources: *Embryotic - The lowest level of Psionic Skill, typically skipped by Natural Psionicsts. Characterized by very weak Psionic powers. Usually takes a few months on average for someone without Psionic Skill to reach this level. *Larvic - The second-lowest level of Psionic Skill, typically the starting point of Natural Psionicists. Characterized by a basic grasp of basic skills in the Psionicist's initially-chosen Discipline(s). Usually takes a month on average for someone with Embryotic Psionic Skill to reach this level. *Medumic - The average level of Psionic Skill present in most modern practicing Psionicists. Characterized by a nominal grasp of the primary abilities in the Psionicist's initially-chosen Discipline(s). Usually takes about a year on average for someone with Larvic Psionic Skill to reach this level. *Tempic - The above-average level of Psionic Skill, typically the level of skill shown by military Psionicists. Characterized by a great level of skill in the Psionicist's initially-chosen Discipline(s), as well as, optionally, a basic level of skill in additionally-chosen Disciplines. Usually takes about a few years for someone with Medumic Psionic Skill to reach this level. *Ultimic - The highest-defined level of Psionic Skill, typically the maximum conceivable level of Psionic Skill for the average being. Characterized by a mastery of the Psionicist's initially-chosen Discipline(s) and a nominal understanding of additionally-chosen Disciplines. Usually takes about a decade or so for someone with Tempic Psionic Skill to reach this level. There's confirmed reports of some Psionicists reaching "Post-Ultimic" levels of Psionic Skill, although these individuals are either created through extreme circumstances or are otherwise abnormal to the extent where an average Psionicist would be unable to reach their level of power. Category:Supernatural Abilities/Things